what does not kill you makes you stronger
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: this was for Susie G. it is a one shot about Hotch and Emily. they finally get to see the whole team together not in ... Please give it a try. if wnat it to turn into story then review please


**This is to Susie G. so here it is. Please tell me if you want it to be continued? **

* * *

**Hold on.**

The whole team was at a bar. They had not been at a bar as a whole team for 3 months due to a case going wrong.

_Flashback_

_they knew who their unsub was. A Hardy tom. His partner was called Shoban quisk. A young man who loved killing people by causing car crashs. They had had split up in twos. Hotch and JJ where in one SUV going to get Hardy Tom which was successful while Rossi and Ried in another SUV ans Morgan and Prentiss in the other SUV. They had found their guy but he was in a truck. They where chasing him but lost him after a few minutes. Hotch and Reid had come to help them find him. Morgan and Emily's SUV was in-front of the other two. They where about to cross a traffic light junction when a Truck came speeding down hitting the passenger side of Morgan and Emily's SUV. This caused the car to start rolling with so much force then stopped only to be hit by the truck again on the passenger side as it was abruptly stopped. Rossi and Hotch who where driving the SUV's with their partner stopped as they did not which group was in the SUV. They got out of the their cars and ran to their colleagues crushed and crumpled car. They saw broken glass, blood and metal all over the road. They saw could tell how was in the car as they could see each other. Hotch and JJ saw Rossi and Reid who could also see them. They went to the unsub and cuffed him on the spot._

"_Your friends are dead. Haahaahhaa" He laughed " she was pretty agent Hotchner. Wish you could of seen the love you have for her." he continued laughing._

"_Get him out of here." Hotch said when some police came._

_The for profilers went to the crumpled car. JJ and Rossi went to the drivers side as they could not get to the passenger side due to the tuck blocking it. They did not know who was driving or in the passenger. They just hoped that no one was in the passenger side._

_Hotch and Reid also went to the drivers side. They helped Rossi and JJ to pry the door open as the car had started to smoke. Rossi went and put his fingers in Morgan's neck and was happy to find a strong pulse. _

"_Morgan has a pulse." he declared. They could here the ambulances coming. They started to get Morgan out as one of the medics came and said that they could watch from the side. They all stepped back to watch Morgan being carefully taken out. They watched as he was placed on a gurney. They could see the blood from his noise and arms where glass had punctured his skin. They could also see that he was in a bad way. They could hear the medics talking as they did._

"_He has a strong pulse but we need to get them out fast. The car is smoking. We can't get the female out until they bring something that can move the truck with out causing more damage. The male has a couple of serious wounds but not fatal. Take him now." said the medic. They then watched as Morgan was placed into the back of the ambulance and taken away. They all had decided that they would stay here until they knew that Prentiss was out safely. They saw the machine come and was instantly attached to the truck. It was moved as fast as it could ans they watched as they car door was opened to see a rather bloody Prentiss. They all gasped as they saw the damage to the passenger door from the crash move away. They could hear the medics shouting to hurry up as they car was starting to set on fire._

"_She has a weak pulse, we need to move her know are we'll lose her. We have to get her out before the car becomes too dangerous." one medic shouted._

_They watched as Emily was taken out of the car more carefully then Morgan and was placed on the gurney. They could see the blood coming from her ears, a gash on her head, from her mouth and nose. They watched as one medic put a tube down her mouth and throat. They started to worry as they saw them lift the gurny up and saw the blood all over her arm and torso. They watched as she was placed into the hospital and JJ joined her without even waiting to be told. Just as Prentiss was placed into the ambulance the car that was previously occupied by their colleagues blow up into a ball of fire._

_They asked the medic where they where begin taken and followed. Hotch dialled Garcia and told her that she needed to get to the hospital. He told her where to go and ended the call. He did not tell her why but he knew that would make a worried Garcia who was scary on the road when she was like that._

_They all came to the hospital and was brought to a waiting room where they meet up with a worried Garcia. _

"_What happened?" she asked._

_Hotch explained the whole thing and Garcia broke down saying my poor cookie and hot chocolate._

_They waited for information when a doctor came in asking_

"_Family of Derek Morgan..."_

_Everyone stood up and said yes at the same time._

"_He has a concussion, sprained wrist, dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs and broken nose. He will also be very sore so he is on a seditive at the moment."_

"_Is there any news on Agent Prentiss?" Rossi asked_

"_She is in surgery." the doctor replied "If you want to see Agent Morgan come this way and I will send the doctor to you when any I hear anything about Agent Prentiss" he said kindly._

_They followed him to the doctor to the room and sat down next to Morgan. He had many machines monitoring his heart rate and bandages covering his body._

"_JJ are you al-right?" Rossi asked as he could see that something was bothering her._

"_When is was in that ambulance Emily's heart stopped twice. I just hope she will make it." she said._

_Everyone felt for her as they knew that if it was them they would feel the same. They waited their in silence praying for their friend to make it through. They where interrupted by a groan from Morgan. _

"_ARGH, What happened?" Morgan asked, "Where am I?" he continued._

"_You are in a hospital Morgan", Garcia replied._

"_You where in a car crash. Shoban Quisk deliberately used his truck to crash into you." Hotch relayed._

_They watched as Morgans face went from shock to anger to recognition to worry and fear. They watched as he looked each one in the eye and asked_

"_Emily?" he said through a worried to death voice._

_They others looked at one another and was surprised when Morgan let a tear fall._

"_She didn't make it she." he asked, "the truck hit her side on the car"_

"_NOO. Morgan we can't say anything because we don't know anything. She is still in surgery." Garcia said with JJ saying the last sentence._

_He was revealed until he remembered that she was not out of the dark yet._

"_How are you doing Morgan?" JJ asked_

"_I'm fine. I just hope tha..." Morgan was interrupted when a doctor came in and asked,_

"_You must be here for Agent Prentiss." he said and continued when he received several nods. "She had a bad concussion, broken arm. She had internal bleeding which we managed to stop and she had a mixture of cracked and broken ribs which one punctured her lung and grazed her heart. However the surgery was a success. One the other hand, her back was a major worry for us as he back was seriously injured. We have put a cast around lower tummy so that it is kept straight. This Is because if we don't then she won't be able to walk again. Also we have bandaged her chest up as she had many bruises and one of her broken ribs pierced through her skin. We have put her in a coma and she is on life support until we know that she can breathe on her own due to her airways filling up with blood. She stitched up her gash on her forehead and she had a broken wrist. Now it is up to her." the doctor said. Three weeks later Morgan was discharged and Emily woke up in the middle of the night. They where happy for the news and had went to see her for themselves. With the next few weeks they helped her relearn to walk and was better within two months. After that she went was released and was back to normal. The doctor had said that she was not a loud out of the house for a month and she did as she was told as she could not do much. They had been revealed when they had the news that Emily would not be paralysed but she was on minimal movement to strengthen her bone again. _

_End Of Flashback_

Now everything was sorted and was back on the mends. JJ had finally started to date Will. Morgan was happier and not as smothering any-more and was back to dancing like a cat. Garcia was back to old times. Rossi and Reid where just happy to celebrate that everyone was still here. Hotch was trying to understand his feelings for Emily but was to worried about mentioning anything to her. Emily was happy to walk, and still be here. But was also dealing with why she felt different around Hotch.

They had a drink all where too drunk to notice the group of men who where looking at JJ and Emily with hunger. As the group left the bar Hotch and Rossi left first. Ried and Garcia left after them and JJ Morgan and Emily stood out side of the bar.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Emily said as she walked down the path.

"BYE" JJ and Morgan shouted.

JJ and Morgan walked home together as they lived near each other and that Morgan had promised to get JJ home safely. No one noticed how a group of men followed Emily out of the bar and down the path.

JJ and Morgan got home safely and crashed on their sofa or bed.

Emily went to her apartment and locked the door and got changed in her tank top and shorts and made her way to her bed. She was a sleep before her head hit the pillow.

She did not hear when the door was opened down stairs of when the stair creaked or even when her bedroom door was opened. However she did feel it when some one straddled her. Her eyes shot open but due to having too much to drink she could not do much.

The man that was on top of her started to feel her up while she looked at the group of men that was around her. She felt one man start to take off her shorts while another started to take off her tank top. She was so happy to have kept her bra on. But realised what they where doing and began to panic. She felt it when their hands started to snake down her panties and under her bra she remembered that she always kept her phone next to her and managed to push the men off her long enough to get her phone on and speed dial Hotch. Before she could say anything she was hit in the torso and shouted at by one of the men. She watched as two of the men started to undo their zip and straddle her. He started to talk to her and let out a pained cry when he forced himself into her. She felt him inside of her and he was hard. She felt it when he released into her. Then he got off her. She thought it was over but was straddled by another man who did the same and it continued with 2 more men. She had counted 5 men and new that there was one more man who wanted his turn. He straddled her and started to move in and out of her. Shw saw the other 4 men go out of her room but they did not come back. The man that has inside her was still having his. She closed her eyes has he reased into her and she felt her self come. He stayed in her for a few minutes but the person was removed from her. She curled up in a ball and cried thinking that the man was leaving her but she did not know that know that some one had tackled the man off.

**Hotch **

I had just gotten home and was moving things around so that I did not have to do it later on. I was happy that I did not get to drunk as I only had one therefore I could get home by car as I was not over the limit. Just as I was going to get changed I got a call from Emily. I answered it and was about to say hello when I heard someone shouting and what sounded like someone hitting something. I listened to what was happening and realised that something bad was happening at Emily's place. I quickly got to my car and raced down to Emily's apartment. I hoped that I was not too late as It had taken ages for me to get there. As soon as I got their I ran all the way to her apartment and saw that the door was ajar. I silently went in and could hear pained cryies and whimpers. I saw 4 men come down stairs with a smile. I quickly knocked them out and and ran up stair s quietly. I looked into Emily's room to see a man on top of her. Emily had her bra on and the guy was moving up and down on top of her. I realised that she was being raped so I ran to the man and tackled the man of her. I knocked him out and went to a crying Emily who was in a ball. I quickly soothed her but she said please don't hurt me. My heart broke and I made it clear who I was. She looked at me and I called the police to pick up the freaks that had hurt my Emily. I told her how I felt and was taken back when she kissed me. I helped her get dressed and got her to a doctor. She pressed charges and we left.

2 years later we are married with kids. Although or first child is not mine it is one of the rapists but I still treat the kid as my own. Emily has come along way we told the team about what had happened and about us.. you can probably guess how everyone reacted. Morgan = punching everything and anything. JJ and Garcia cried. Reid stared of in space with many tears. Rossi angry but fatherly. Me I helped her all the way like a boyfriend should to fiancé to husband. We will always remember but we have dealt with it. Oh and Morgan and Garcia finally admitted their feelings. JJ and will are married. Rossi is with

Strauss and Reid is with a young girl from another FBI team. So everyone is happy.


End file.
